This invention relates to endless, cleated track assemblies for tracked vehicles.
Various prior constructions have been used for endless track assemblies to provide traction for tracked vehicles such as snowmobiles, tractors, and the like. These prior constructions generally fall into three categories. In a first construction, the track assembly includes the plurality of flexible endless belts of spliced construction and interconnected for movement in a parallel spaced relation by a plurality of uniformly spaced, transverse traction bars or cleats mounted on the outer surfaces of the belts. The track assembly is driven by one or more drive sprockets including radial teeth which extend through the spacing between adjacent belts and sequentially engage the traction bars or cleats.
In a second construction, the track assembly includes a number of one-piece endless belts which are interconnected for movement in parallel spaced relation by transverse traction bars or cleats and are driven in the same manner as the first construction.
In a third construction, the track assembly includes two or more one-piece, endless belts which are interconnected for movement in parallel spaced relation by transverse traction bars or cleats, each belt having integrally molded drive teeth on the inner surface and being driven by a drive sprocket having drive lugs or tangs which drivingly engage the drive teeth.
It is generally recognized that the fabrication costs for the second and third constructions are somewhat higher than for the first construction, with the third construction being the most expensive. On the other hand, it is also recognized that the mechanical efficiency of the third construction is superior to that for either the first or second constructions, particularly at higher speeds, with the first construction being the least efficient.